Punto de Fuego
by Kinyoubi
Summary: ¿Por qué los recuerdos amargos son tan duros de olvidar? Sólo tienes que aprender a sobrellevarlos... hasta llegar al punto en el que tu corazón encuentre la cura. YAOI
1. PROLOGO

**PUNTO DE FUEGO**

**PROLOGO**

**By kinyoubi**

**

* * *

**

_**Corre… no mires detrás…**_

_**Aléjate… **_

…_**del punto de fuego…**_

****

_Cual mantra perpetúo, en búsqueda de la milagrosa respuesta de los diose__s de otorgarle la ayuda deseada, el pequeño y frágil cuerpo que corría presa de la desesperación y el caos que dominaba su corta e inhóspita vida, mantenía aquellas frases sueltas a gritos de una garganta desgarrada con melancolía y desespero._

_Sus cortas extremidades apenas y alcanzaban a sostenerle el maltrecho cuerpo, sus heridas parecían abrirse con el movimiento brusco de su huida, las mejillas arrebatadas cual fuego y empapadas en lágrimas de desconsuelo e impotencia parecían brillar con algún polvo místico que casi lograba desviar la atención de las manchas de hollín y cortaduras que marcaban su dulce rostro. _

_Los mechones castaños de su cabello repleto de ceniza se pegaban a su frente buscando incrustarse cual agujas puntiagudas en cada una de las venitas de sus ojos hinchados. La respiración se hacía dificultosa, las rocas y múltiples imperfecciones del camino entorpecían frecuentemente su paso presuroso. _

_Gritos… gritos y fuego crepitando por todas direcciones…_

_Aun en su veloz huida, el paso cercano por las viviendas ardientes en llamas furiosas alcanzaba para ocasionarle leves irritaciones en su piel delgada, llagando las ya existentes quemaduras de menor grado._

_Aun ante las súplicas por ser valiente que punzaban en su cabeza como parte de aquel mantra, sus manos pequeñas y sus deditos delgados no pudieron frenar el impulso de cubrir sus oídos ante los gemidos de dolor que fluctuaban por el aire, los desgarradores lamentos que clamaban por algún perdón innecesario, las roncas carcajadas de los hombres armados y las ordenes militares siendo expulsadas cual potentes balas de cañón. Porque aún en el intento de bloquear la entrada de sonido a su mente con sus manos laceradas, podía escuchar claramente las pisadas potentes ocasionadas por aquellas botas pesadas que usaban los soldados, potentes pasos que lo seguían muy de cerca._

_El chasquido de la carga de armas era preciso y repetitivo, los disparos tirados a herirlo, dispuestos a ser los causantes de su ultimo quejido adolorido. _

_Sus piernas se hacían pesadas, las rocas disformes parecían clavarse en la planta fina de sus pies, quitando la piel dañada, encajándose en la carne sangrante y lastimosa. _

_**Ya no, ya no más…**_

_La suplica era latente, clamaba silenciosa por algún auxilio... Cualquiera, ya no importaba... La muerte misma era bien recibida... Pero no a manos de esos malditos..._

_La determinación llego impresionante a su cuerpo... ¡Jamás! Jamás muerto por esos miserables, la orden era bien clara... La orden y la suplica de aquella mujer desesperada que lo miraba con ojos arrasados de dolor, pero repletos de resolución potente e imperiosa, aquella resolución que su cuerpo sostenía a pesar del dolor._

_Sus piernas tomaron las últimas fuerzas del cuerpo, estaba tan cerca... Con sus ojos nublados y la mente más concentrada en la inconciencia, sus pasos siguieron la inercia que lo llevó a la espesura del boscaje húmedo y tupido._

_Podía percibir, aun en su estado lamentable, aquellos hombretones armados que lo seguían a pocos metros, las lianas y el follaje de los árboles y sus ramas bifurcadas les impedían el paso sencillo, a lo que su cuerpo más pequeño y mucho más ligero podía sobrepasar con avidez, en ese momento adquirida más que nada por su instinto puro y salvaje de sobrevivencia. _

_Pero ya no soportó aquel martirio... las heridas en su cuerpo pudieron más que su formidable voluntad. Sus piernas flaquearon y sus pies trastabillaron erróneos en el camino, los parpados cayeron pesados cubriendo sus ojos azul profundo y su cuerpo calló casi inerte por un declive accidentado, escondido entre el verdor y el ramaje espinoso._

_El duro golpe contra el suelo fangoso del fondo de aquella quebradura del terreno lo sacó momentáneamente del clamado estado de inconciencia antes conseguido, su vista borrosa, sus ojos irritados y empapados en sudor y tierra solo alcanzaron a distinguir el cañón de un arma apuntándole al centro de la frente..._

_**

* * *

**__La nube espesa que cubría su mente se disipó lenta y tortuosamente, la suave capa de piel que caía cual manto sobre sus ojos ausentes de brillo, se levantó sin entusiasmo, más por la incomoda sensación de pesadez que por el deseo mismo de hacerlo._

_Todo su ser se sentía adolorido y punzante, una presión, para él inexplicable, se cernía sobre algunos de los dañados miembros de su cuerpecito._

_Al abrir completamente sus gemas ultramar pudo ver una manta en tonos pálidos verdosos, cuyos extremos cocidos burdamente con soeces hilos negros caían a su alrededor formando el hueco donde reposaba. Una improvisada tienda de campaña sin duda._

_Intentó levantar su cuerpo, con alarmante dificultad apenas y logró acomodarse de rodillas, recargando todo su peso en las partes menos dañadas de su cuerpo. Respiró hondo y su mente se preparó para poner en marcha su organismo; sabía que el dolor lo hallaría desgarrante, pero lo que importaba era salir de ahí con la mayor presteza posible._

_Estaba a punto de ponerse en píe cuando la sensación de un impulso mandándolo al suelo nuevamente se hizo presente, frente a sus ojos aparecieron otro par esmeraldas, mirándolo con desolada apatía._

"_No digas nada, sólo queda la conformidad" _

_Las palabras resonaron recias en su mente, estampándose y botando miles de veces entre las paredes de su cabeza. De pronto todo se sintió tan irreal, las cosas se movían con vertiginosa rapidez y ya no supo el porqué se dieron las cosas._

_Sin más se encontró siendo arrastrado hacía fuera, un par de jóvenes de ojos rudos y toscos gestos lo miraron sin emoción alguna. Labios moviéndose mientras su cuerpo se negaba a escuchar las palabras sueltas por ellos, un arma extendida... y sus manos puras ya jamás fueron lo mismo. _

_**

* * *

**_

_Ese día hubo otro golpe, ya no fue una más de las víctimas, el arma en sus manos le impedía se le otorgase tal nominación._

_**Yo… nunca quise…**_

_Sus dedos jamás se movieron del estropeado gatillo, sus piernas solo seguían el paso de los más grandes... y él no podía detenerlas._

_Y la vio, ahí entre el montón de desaliñados aldeanos tomados como prisioneros del último ataque, estaba aquella mujer de castaños mechones lacios. Sus pies quisieron correr a ella, sus brazos cerrarse en torno a su delgada cintura... pero no pudo. _

_Sus ojos se cristalizaron inmediatamente y todo su cuerpo fue presa indefensa del pánico. Sólo la vio gritar desesperada, y sus ojos posarse sobre los suyos aterrorizados... más nunca dejó caer aquella arma que se posaba expectante sobre su mano, y su cuerpo nunca se acercó a aquel sangrante en el suelo. _

_**Mamá…**_

_Los días pasaron, las heridas sanaron, sin dejar nada más que las crueles cicatrices que se empeñaban en recordarle su tangible infelicidad. Las heridas de su corazón seguían abiertas, nada fue capaz de curar aquel dolor que lo desgarraba parte a parte..._

_**Ya no, ya no más…**_

Yuy! Yuy! Levanta!"

De un tirón su cuerpo estuvo alerta, la insistente llamada terminó por sacarlo de aquel recuerdo que se había hecho tan inaguantablemente repetitivo. La costumbre le obligaba a actuar después como si todo fuera indigno de su atención.

Nos encontraron

La frase le valió para salir de su recinto sin mayor retraso, la figura alta del joven de ojos verdes siempre cuidando su espalda.

¿Dónde está Quatre?- La pregunta del joven de mirada cobalto fue hecha sin desviar la atención de su equipo, preparando con eficacia su M16 y la Beretta de 9 milímetros que había sido desde hacía varios años su más fiel protectora.

El alto joven tras él no respondió, se limitó a señalar con un gesto de su cabeza a través de los enormes árboles que se alzaban alrededor de aquel pequeño prado.

El ruido de la batalla se hizo presente, y sin mirarse siquiera marcharon a enfrascarse en lo cotidiano de sus vidas, en la guerra que se había vuelto tan común... donde la muerte y el dolor se habían convertido en sus fervientes seguidores...


	2. Capítulo 1 Vida

**ACLARACIÓN:** Esta historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno al original de la serie.

* * *

**PUNTO DE FUEGO**

**Capítulo 1**

**Por Kinyoubi**

Lo único que había mantenido a todos esos jóvenes guerrilleros con vida era la insaciable sed de hacer pagar con sangre la muerte de sus seres queridos, a pesar de formar parte de aquel grupo de Rebeldes, como solían llamarlos, la idea de estar ahí era lo mejor que en sus vidas podía ser posible.

En todo caso el motivo por el cual permanecían en aquel lugar no era lo que mantenía sus mentes ocupadas, su innegable verdad consistía específicamente en lograr sus objetivos sobre cualquier cosa, incluyendo la vida de toda persona que interfiriera con el cumplir de su meta; que éstos fuesen culpables o no, era lo último que importaba.

La batalla del más resiente ataque había sido dura, sin lugar a dudas el ejercito de OZ estaba planeando cada vez mejores estrategias, contando además con la suma ventaja de aquellos sofisticados equipos de guerra.

Por el momento habían conseguido terminar con la cuadrilla de soldados que había logrado identificar su posición, en los campos a menos de 3 kilómetros del lugar donde se encontraba su refugio, yacían los cuerpos inertes de los hombres del bando enemigo.

En el campamento había mucha movilidad, tenían que desarmar los frentes y preparar todo el equipo para dirigirse con prontitud a un lugar más seguro, no podían correr el riesgo de quedarse a esperar el siguiente bando que seguramente estaría en camino, mejor armado y preparado para la nueva batalla.

Un joven de mirada cristalina observaba sentado encima de una gruesa raíz sobresaliente en un tupido árbol todo el revuelo ocasionado por la anterior ofensiva, mientras con tranquilidad y cuidado limpiaba sus armas obscuras, con una blanca pañoleta que poco a poco se teñía del color escarlata de la sangre.

Su mirada se situó al frente, donde uno de sus compañeros se acercaba a paso firme y con el característico fruncir de su ceño. El chico rubio que observaba sonrío sin emoción alguna, por el simple hecho de dar una expresión diferente a la palidez casi ficticia de su rostro.

- ¿Qué supones que haces aquí cuando deberías ayudar a desmontar el campamento?

Ante el tono autoritario y hosco de su castaño camarada, la sonrisa en su rostro se amplio más, y sus ojos aqua se situaron fijamente en los azules de su compañero.

- Vamos Heero, no seas tan rudo y déjame descansar- contestó con acostumbrada voz relajada, mientras su cuerpo se apoyaba contra la rigidez del tronco, sus ojos se cerraron, haciendo caso omiso del gesto de enfado que se pronunciaba en el rostro del que permanecía frente a él.

En vista del claro desinterés del chico rubio, y antes de que el castaño pudiese soltar reclamación alguna, el sonido de una voz rígida llamó su atención.

- Heero

La figura alta de su compañero de porte serio y mirar verduzco se dejó ver, haciendo frente al irritado joven de mechones alborotados que ni siquiera se sorprendió ante la aparición del soldado.

- No hay perdidas de ningún tipo, el número de heridos es mínimo, nada de que preocuparnos – Trowa, con una expresión aparente de total desinterés, simplemente notificaba su reporte de los daños causados hacía no más de una hora.

- Bien - procesando la información antes dada, Heero Yuy asintió ligeramente, mientras se disponía a centrar nuevamente su atención en el chico que reposaba perezosamente contra el tronco de aquel enorme árbol.

- Todo está listo para partir hacia el noroeste - dijo finalmente Trowa, quien no se había movido de su posición ni un ápice.

- ¡¿Hacia el noroeste? - el cuerpo del rubio, que ni siquiera se había inmutado ante la nueva presencia, se levantó de golpe, al mismo tiempo que de sus labios escapaba tal grito de sorpresa, mientras con ojos abiertos miraba al chico más alto y una expresión de pesar invadía sus facciones.

- Eso fue lo que dije - con una de sus cejas ligeramente alzada sobre la otra, Trowa, quien se había dirigido anterior y solamente a Heero, respondió mirando al joven rubio.

- ¡Pero si en el norte hace un frío del demonio! Hee-chan por favor dime que no vamos a ir hacia allá otra vez.

Quatre, quien se había situado a un lado del castaño de mechones revueltos, sacudía con empeño el cuerpo del anterior mencionado, casi al grado de sacarlo de su punto de apoyo. Y era que se resistía a vislumbrar si quiera la idea de volver a pasar una temporada en los fríos parajes de aquel territorio a dónde tenían la intención de dirigirse, sobretodo recién habiendo vuelto, en una marcha nada sencilla cabía destacar, de aquel lugar.

- ¡Ya basta Quatre! – con un gesto en lo mínimo amable, Heero separó de sí en un empujón el cuerpo del rubio, logrando que éste se tambaleara un poco antes de poder quedar de nuevo en una posición firme ante la mirada retadora del de mirar cobalto.

El joven de cabellos dorados miro con enfado a su superior, aunque el gesto le duró más bien poco, ya que con un pequeño mohín en el rostro, recuperó una radiante sonrisa, que les trajo todo a los chicos que lo observaban en silencio excepto tranquilidad. Y enfundando eficientemente sus armas entre su práctico ropaje, con una media vuelta y con paso firme se alejó hacia dónde aún se alistaban los últimos detalles para su próxima partida.

Trowa volteó el rostro en un movimiento ligero y sutil, mirando fijamente marchar a la imponente figura pálida vestida en aquel uniforme con innumerables motas en tonos verdosos, tan parecido al suyo mismo.

- ¿Y bien? - la sencilla pregunta abandonó los labios de Heero, mientras marchaba tras la figura más alta de su compañero, dirigiéndose al mismo lugar al que marchara el rubio hace un par de minutos.

- Y bien ¿Qué? - Fingiendo no saber la intención de la pregunta, el de ojos verdes respondió sin titubeo alguno, auque sin voltear la mirada hacia su compañero que viajaba unos pasos más atrás, no interrumpiendo en momento alguno su caminata.

- ¿Qué fue ahora? - Heero volvió a preguntar con total calma y con tal gesto impávido que daba la impresión de no prestar el menor interés a la conocida renuencia del chico delante suyo.

- No sé a que te refieres - contestó Trowa, con la misma o tal vez mayor paciencia de quién formulaba las preguntas.

Adelantando su cuerpo ante Trowa, el chico de iris cobalto lo miró directo a los ojos, con un ligero fruncir de ceño que más que enfado transmitía incredulidad, mientras continuaban caminando parsimoniosamente, aunque con Yuy ahora de espaldas al camino.

- ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez? – fue la pregunta directa, mientras continuaba con su andar hacia atrás.

- ¡Yo no le hice nada! – explotó el chico alto, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su compañero.

- Si claro – Heero retomó su caminar de frente al camino, ignorando las expresiones de enfado de Trowa, quien apresuraba el paso para situarse a un lado de él.

- Estoy hablando en serio – reclamó de nueva cuenta el chico de ojos verdes, con una enfurruñada expresión que no hacia más que confirmarle a Yuy la veracidad de sus insinuaciones.

- A veces no puedo creer – continuo Heero haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos del joven a su lado – lo inmaduro que puedes llegar a ser cuando se trata de él, si las cosas siguen así, voy a tener que prohibirte que te le acerques, te esta contagiando sus malas manías – terminó con gesto serio y calmado.

Trowa se detuvo repentinamente, y como si nada hubiese pasado con un hondo suspiro recobro su tranquilidad habitual, retomando su paso a la vez que volvía a situarse a nivel con su compañero.

- No estarás hablando en serio – con voz calma y su retomado tono de indiferencia se dirigió a su compañero.

- De seguir así, voy a tener que pensarlo – concluyó el de ojos cobalto, habiendo llegado por fin al lugar donde todos los hombres disponían las cosas para su partida.

Trowa le dirigió una última mirada, para en seguida, llamar con voz potente a uno de los soldados que arreglaban el equipo sobre los enormes camiones todo terreno que utilizaban para transportarse.

- ¡Todo listo señor! – exclamó un muchacho, mientras con una rápida seña saludaba al chico de ojos verdes.

- Ordena partir de inmediato – mandó Trowa

- ¡Hecho! – y con un saludo teatral, se despidió de ambos jóvenes castaños.

- Ese Andersen, nunca aprenderá a tomarse las cosas en serio – comentó el chico alto mientras miraba como el chico de color se alejaba.

- Mientras sea eficiente en batalla y no nos cause problemas, puede ser como le venga en gana – dijo Heero indiferente, mientras se dirigía a uno de los vehículos y tomaba lugar en el asiento del copiloto.

- Eso lo dices porque eres el único con quien no se mete – Trowa respondió, a la vez que subía de un salto al jeep y encendía el motor, listo para partir – No sabes cuanto disfrutare el día en que encuentres a alguien que sea capaz de colmarte la paciencia.

- Si es que el día llega ... – mencionó con voz calmada el de ojos cobalto, mientras miraba por el espejo la figura rubia que se acercaba a la parte posterior del vehiculo - ... estaré listo para romperle el cuello a quien se atreva – terminó, mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía el peso del rubio saltando sobre la parte posterior.

- Vamonos – fue lo único que menciono Quatre, para escuchar de inmediato el arrancón potente del motor.

* * *

**- **Y bien, ¿Cuál es el punto? – preguntó sin emoción alguna un chico de ojos aqua, mientras levantaba un poco sus brazos para dejar espacio al chico de cabellos castaños que le acomodaba la túnica con meticuloso cuidado.

- Entras, consigues el equipo, los matas y te vas – un chico sentado firmemente al lado opuesto de la habitación, le respondió tranquilamente.

- Odio hacer esto – murmuró el de rubios cabellos antes de que una sonrisa empezara a formarse en su pálido rostro - pero si se trata de matar a alguien... auch! ¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces! – le gritó enfadado al chico de ojos verdes que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido desde un poco más abajo, sosteniendo entre los labios una puntiaguda aguja.

- Listo – murmuró tranquilamente, mientras se alzaba de su reciente posición arrodillada.

- Umg – Quatre gruño, mirando con enfado al chico más alto – De acuerdo ¿El lugar de reunión? – preguntó, mientras buscaba tranquilamente dentro de un pequeño maletín.

- Yo regresare con los chicos, si no están ahí mañana al amanecer, seguiremos – habló Heero mientras se ponía de pie – Trowa ira contigo.

- Puedo hacer esto perfectamente yo solo – reclamo Quatre, aunque manteniendo su voz tan calmada como le era posible.

- Te acompañará y punto – Heero no dio lugar a replicas con la mirada que les dirigió – Se quedará aquí y te esperará en la parte posterior del hostal, tienes dos horas para estar de regreso, salgan o no las cosas bien, dos horas, ni un minuto antes o después. ¿Entendido?

- Si señor – murmuró con hastió la rubia figura, mientras se preparaba para salir del pequeño cuarto.

- De acuerdo, Trowa, sabes lo que tienes que hacer – finalizó, saliendo tras Quatre y cerrando la puerta.

- Tengan cuidado – fue lo único que murmuró el de ojos esmeralda.

* * *

**- **¿Estas bromeando? ¡Estas municiones no cuestan ni la mitad de lo que me estas pidiendo! – reclamó con enfado un chico de coleta.

- Tómalo o déjalo chino – le gruño en respuesta un hombretón de apariencia ruda al chico delante del rudimentario mostrador.

- Si no fuera porque me costó tanto trabajo encontrar este lugar – murmuró fastidiado el muchacho chino, mientras sacaba del interior de su chaqueta negra un pequeño saco de piel.

Un ruido seco resonó por el interior del cuarto cubierto por aparente madera, a la vez que por la puerta aparecían dos hombres tirando con violencia un cuerpo menudo.

- Mira nada más lo que encontramos por ahí – dijo burlonamente uno de los hombres, alto y delgado. Mientras empujaba con uno de sus pies la figura que yacía en el suelo.

Lo único que se escuchó fue un débil gemido. Wufei miró con el ceño fruncido a los recién arribados, observando con hastío el cuerpo de la mujer envuelta en ropajes azul cielo, ligeramente desarreglados y sucios.

- ¡Maldición, les he dicho miles de veces que no metan a esas rameras aquí! – Gritó el hombretón tras el mostrador, golpeándolo con enojo – ¡Fuera de aquí estúpidos!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, iremos a divertirnos con esta belleza allá atrás. Tu te lo pierdes – comentó el otro recién llegado, mientras tomaba por el brazo a la mujer y la obligaba a que se pusiera de pie – ¡Camina!

- ¡No! Por favor, ayúdeme – Wufei miró a la joven que lo miraba con los ojos arrasados de temor, su rostro, antes cubierto por el velo de su túnica que ante los jalones había quedado ligeramente descubierto, dejaba apreciar una linda jovencita de ojos claros – ¡No No!

Wufei carraspeó incomodo mientras los hombres se llevaban a empujones a la mujer de la habitación, los ruidos de sus gritos pronto fueron amortiguados por el duro cerrar de la puerta.

- Ahora déme lo que le pedí – dijo el chico de melena negra, tenso. Tenía que salir pronto de ahí, si no quería meterse en problemas innecesarios.

El hombre envolvió toscamente algunas cajas pequeñas en papel, empaquetándolas para dárselas a su actual cliente. Pero antes que el chico lograra llevar a cabo su plan, la puerta tras el mostrador se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver a la chica de ropas azules, salpicada con manchas rojas. Después, solo se escucharon disparos.

Wufei apenas y logro evitar el rose de una de las balas, mientras escuchaba el ruido seco del gran hombre caer al suelo, muerto sin duda. ¡¿Pero que demonios estaba sucediendo ahí? Sin esperar nada que le aclarara la situación, extrajo presurosamente un pequeño dispositivo del interior de una de las variadas bolsas de su chaqueta negra, arrojándolo con fuerza del otro lado del mostrador tras el cual estaba cubierto.

Al momento, una ligera explosión se dejo escuchar, el espeso humo se levantó inmediatamente y el chico chino, aferrando con fuerza el paquete entre sus manos y desenfundado con presteza su arma, corrió hacía la puerta principal, derribándola con una potente patada.

* * *

Dos horas exactas, era momento de marchar. Pensó Trowa mientras miraba con escrutinio el reloj en su muñeca. Observó atentamente a los alrededores buscando la figura rubia de su compañero, caminando ligeramente en el patio posterior de la hostería donde habían ocupado la habitación por apenas unas cuantas horas.

Por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo notó por fin el cuerpo de Quatre acercarse enfundado en sus ceñidos pantalones, dando tranquilamente la vuelta en una esquina, acomodando sin prisa algo sobre la maleta que llevaba a cuestas.

- Listo – murmuró sonriendo socarronamente, situándose a un lado del alto castaño.

- Hm – fue la simple y escueta contestación de Trowa, mientras tomaba la pesada maleta de los hombros de Quatre y la acomodaba en uno de sus brazos. Con su mano libre, tomo ligeramente uno de los mechones rubios de Quatre, acercando su rostro al pálido para decirle quedamente – Tienes sangre seca en el cabello.

- Gajes del oficio, querido – sonrió sarcásticamente, mientras emprendían su marcha hacia la base provisional donde los esperaban.

* * *

- ¡Ea Wufei! Que no tenemos todo el día, date prisa.

- Calla Maxwell, si ayudaras y no estuvieras solo holgazaneando, nos hubiéramos podido ir desde hace horas.

- ¡Ey! ¿Quien holgazanea? Yo solo estoy recuperando energías – respondió alegre un chico de largo cabello castaño recogido firmemente en una coleta baja, mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre la cama, posando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

- Umg – fue el gruñido que dejo escapar un joven chino de lacios cabellos negros, mientras proseguía su trabajo con un pequeño dispositivo en la mesita provista en la habitación.

- Además te demoraste demasiado consiguiendo los explosivos – comentó con indiferencia el chico recostado en la cama.

- ¡Eso no es culpa mía! Aun no entiendo que demonios pasó, ya te lo dije – reclamó Wufei indignado, sin quitar la vista de su trabajo sobre la mesa.

- Jaja, claro, el gran Wufei Chang huyendo asustado de una jovencita indefensa – se burló el otro.

- ¡Esa maldita mujer estaba loca! ¡Casi me mata!

- Y tú, simplemente, la dejaste ser ¿no? – El tono sarcástico del chico de largos cabellos castaños estaba empezando a fastidiar más de lo debido al chino.

Duo se puso de pie de un hábil salto, el roce de sus pies al tocar el suelo de madera fue apenas perceptible, a pesar de sus pesadas botas militares.

- Supongo que te imaginas cuan caro nos pudo costar ese descuido ¿verdad? – el chico de ojos violeta se acerco al otro por detrás, sigilosamente, cual sombra.

- ... – Wufei guardó silencio, y sin prestar aparentemente interés a su compañero, prosiguió con su trabajo sin inmutarse.

- Espero que la próxima vez, seas mas cuidadoso – Con un movimiento suave, pero tan veloz como el tiro de una automática, la mano del castaño se cerro sobre el pálido cuello del chico sobre la silla, ciñéndolo cuidadosamente con sus largos dedos enguantados en cuero negro.

- ... – La mirada del chino se centro fieramente en la violeta, a lo cual el dueño de hermosos ojos claros, le soltó calmadamente.

- ¡Eres malo Wu-chan! Yo aquí preocupándome por ti y tú allá tonteando con una chica – con pucheros y exclamaciones aniñadas el castaño se echó sobre la cama descuidadamente.

El cambio brusco de actitud no consiguió reacción alguna en el chico de coleta negra, más que el leve fruncir de su ceño.

- Ya cállate Maxwell, eres un bobo.

* * *

El terreno quebrado y la hierba espesa crujían bajo las pesadas suelas de sus botas. Un chico de gran estatura y complexión delgada caminaba firmemente con una pesada mochila a cuestas. A su lado, con igual porte, aunque unos pocos centímetros mas pequeño, un chico rubio.

Después de una breve caminata, no mayor a las 2 horas, consiguieron llegar a un prado, donde se podía observar la presencia de sus compañeros, situados en el campamento provisional.

Las cosas estaban instaladas a medias, solo lo indispensable para pasar la noche y partir temprano sin mayores problemas. En la parte posterior de uno de los vehículos más alejados se encontraba la figura altiva de Heero Yuy, quien al percatarse de la presencia de los dos recién arribados, movió su cabeza ligeramente, en un gesto que indudablemente los llamaba a acercársele.

Una vez junto a su superior, Trowa bajo la pesada maleta moteada de sobre sus hombros, y sin mayor dificultad, la situó en la parte trasera del Jeep.

- Eso es todo lo que pude encontrar que nos seria de utilidad – habló la figura rubia a un lado del castaño – no tuve mucho tiempo, sin mencionar un pequeño inconveniente.

El ceño de Yuy se frunció ligeramente, dando a entender a Quatre que prosiguiera.

- No te preocupes por eso – sonrió ligeramente el de ojos aguamarina – todo bajo control – y con una ligera palmada al arma enfundada sobre el cinto de sus pantalones, terminó la explicación.

- ¿Conseguiste los lugares de las otras bodegas? – preguntó Heero, empezando a registrar el contenido de la enorme bolsa.

- Por supuesto, era el plan ¿no? – El ligero movimiento de cejas rubias se hizo presente – Yo siempre cumplo con las ordenes – De uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, extrajo un pedazo de papel que extendió a Heero.

Extendiendo su mano hacia el trozo de papel amarillento Yuy hablo firmemente después de tomarlo entre sus dedos.

- Vayan a descansar, Buen trabajo.

* * *

- ¿Seguro que estas siguiendo las indicaciones correctamente?

- ¡Maldita sea Chang! Esta es mi parte del trabajo ¿de acuerdo? – murmuró enfadado el chico trenzado, quien con paso firme caminaba frente al otro.

- En realidad no, estaría viajando sólo pero...

- ¡Callate! – Reclamó indignado Duo – nadie pidió tu opinión

- De hecho si, tu hace unos momentos.

- ¡Basta! A callar, a menos que pretendas llamar la atención para que alguien nos vuele los sesos – contestó enseguida el joven castaño, quien seguía con la vista al frente, caminando con total naturalidad y desenvoltura, a pesar de la acalorada discusión de la que era participe.

- Aquí el único que se la pasa haciendo alboroto eres tu – refutó con absoluta calma el chico de rasgos asiáticos. Siguiendo a su compañero de cerca, pendiente a los alrededores, a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

Iban enfundados en pantalones beige estilo militar completamente lisos, con camisas de igual color mangas largas, sobre las cuales llevaban ceñidos un par de chalecos negros con numerosos bolsillos para su equipo. Las pesadas botas oscuras hacían juego, al igual que las enormes mochilas que cargaban en la espalda. La similar vestimenta era una clara muestra de que pertenecían al mismo grupo y no viajaban solos, dato imprescindible para sobrevivir.

En aquella región no era extraño ver a los comunes transeúntes con aquellas pintas. A fin de cuentas era un país en guerra, los miles de habitantes en su mayoría pertenecían a algún grupo opresor, de resistencia o era parte de la milicia extranjera, la cual abundaba ciertamente. Low era un territorio único en el mundo, las diversas regiones que lo componían eran tan variadas, como si estuviesen en polos o hemisferios distintos. Podía hacer un calor del infierno, con tierras desérticas y campos áridos; unos cuantos kilómetros más allá, era un glaciar de muerte.

Las riquezas naturales era algo que no se podía ignorar. Hacía años que el gobierno se había ido al pique, y desde entonces los distintos poblados se manejaban a tientas, aunque contados eran pocos, un gran número de los lugares habitados eran controlados por diversos grupos armados tanto originarios como ajenos. Países poderosos que luchaban por un pedazo de aquel enorme territorio.

Las calles eran poco transitadas por civiles, los hombres no podían salir sino era armados, las salidas de mujeres y niños eran casi una invitación a toda clase de maltratos y vejaciones. Se rumoraba que había pueblos más tranquilos, lo difícil era encontrarlos y conseguir llegar a ellos, luego, ganar la confianza de los lugareños para permanecer unos días ahí se convertía en la tarea principal, lo que significaba toda una proeza.

Así era la vida en Low, quienes seguían ahí lo hacían por dos motivos esenciales, o no tenían manera de escapar o mantenían algún propósito en mente. Las razones eran variadas, cada bando tratando de alcanzar sus propios objetivos, dispuestos a todo por lograrlo.

A todo.

**Continuará... **

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Que las fuerzas del universo me protejan! no sé en que me estoy metiendo. Esta historia la comencé a escribir hace 7 años, y el primer capítulo estuvo guardado aquí en mi viejo computador todo ese tiempo.

Definitivamente mis perspectivas en todos los sentidos han cambiado, y aunque tal vez esto ya no sea lo que originalmente se planeó, decidí darle una segunda oportunidad a ver si interesa.

¡Me encantaría conocer sus opiniones!


End file.
